Mark of the Dragon
by Zowieyaoi
Summary: A/U: A mark appeared on Jake Long a now he learns why. And as it turns out, Dragons have chosen partners and this mark leads the way to them. Jake, of course, was not too thrilled by this, but as he learns more and more about himself and his dragon powers, he also learns why these marks exits. Boyxboy. Would add a character, but he's not listed.
1. Old School Training

Mark of the Dragon. Chapter 1, Old School Training.

}i{ }i{

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Actions within speeches*

(Author making a comment within the story)

ZY: Not sure how many ppl are still into this gem of a cartoon, but I'm writing this anyway. Please note that this is a boyxboy story, if you don't like, then don't read, simple as that. I WILL delete any rude and flaming comments, so be aware of that. Also, note that this chapter does takes place in Season 1 Episode 1, but Trixie and Spud are already aware of Jake's dragon heritage. So enjoy the story.

}i{ }i{

A six-year-old redheaded boy was standing in the middle of Central Park, alone and crying.

"You all right?"

The redheaded boy looked up and saw through puffy, red, teary eyes an Asian boy around his age. He had spiky black hair with some dark green around the tips, red shirt, light blue slacks, a pair of sneakers on his feet, and black eyes. The redhead sniffed, wiped tears away from his eyes, and said in a tone that any child would have if they were scared "I *hic* I lost me mum and dad. And I don't *hic* don't know where I am."

The Asian boy took one of the redhead's tearstained hands and said "Come with me, my mommy's super smart, she'll help you find your mommy and daddy." Then dragged the still crying red head in a certain direction. The red head sniffed and went along with the other boy.

The Asian boy brought the red head to a pretty Asian woman in pink on a picnic blanket with a little baby in a light purple onesie and an old Asian man in a dark purple robe with a bleaching Fu-Manchu. "Hi, Jakie, who's your new friend?" The woman asked her son. The red head sniffed and said "I'm Nigel, and I lost me mum and dad..." "And I told him you can find them, mommy, you're the smartest person in da whole wide world," the Asian boy, Jakie said with a smile.

"Aiyaaa, Jake! I told you-" The Fu-Manchu started before the woman shushed him before turning her attention to the red head and asked "Nigie, sweety, do you have a picture of your parents? It'll help me find them better." The redhead nodded and took off a locket from around his neck and gave it to the woman. She looked at the picture inside the locket and told the old man to watch the children while she looked for Nigel's parents. "Nigey, you stay with Jakie and Jakie's grumpy grandpa. You can help them watch little Haley," Jake's mom told Nigel, who nodded as Jake pulled him to the blanket. Grandpa "Humph" at the comment.

The little baby girl giggled happily as she saw her big brother and the red head sit into the blanket.

"Want sum tontons?" Jake asked Nigel, who blinked in confusion and asked "What are tontons?" "I believe you mean Wontons," the grandpa stated. The little red head tilted his head to the side and asked "What are those?" Jake's eyes went wide when he asked "You've never had tontons before?" Nigel shook his head. The grandpa then told his grandson "Jake, not everyone eats the same food as you, much like how one caterpillar doesn't eat the same leaf as another."

Nigel just stared at the old man, before Jake said told him "Yeah... Gramps always says weird stuff like that. You want to try some of the tontons that me and mommy made?" That was when the baby giggled happily and reached up at her big brother. Jake smiled at her and said to her "Sowy Haley, you can't have any until you get all your teeth in."

Jake pulled out a small box, opened it, and showed Nigel the little wrapped foods. The red head picked up one of the wontons, he has never seen food like this. But Nigel took a bite anyway, not really sure how it was going to taste. "Whao! This is bwilliant!" The little red head exclaimed before talking a happy bite of the wonton. "You like'm?" Jake asked Nigel, who nodded happily. This made the Asian boy happy.

That was the moment when Jake Long woke up.

}i{ }i{

Theme:

He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun He's young and fast, he's the chosen one People we're not braggin'

He's the American Dragon

He's gonna stop his enemies with his Dragon power Dragon teeth, Dragon tail, burning Dragon fire A real live wire

American Dragon ("Dragon Up!")

American Dragon

He's the American Dragon (free style with the Dragon)

His skills are getting faster With Grandpa the master

His destiny will walk up streets Showtime, baby, for the legacy!

American Dragon

Jake: From the "J" to the "A" to the "K" to the "E" I'm the Mack Daddy Dragon of the NYC, ya heard? (American Dragon)

Grampa: "Jake! Get back to work!" (Amercian Dragon) Jake: "Aw man…" [gong]

}i{ }i{

Jake pulled himself out of bed with a yawn. 'That memory again,' the teen thought as he groggily walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom that he had to share with Haley. Thank goodness today was Sunday.

Once the bathroom was free, Jake went in and took a nice, warm shower, to wake him up completely.

After Jake was finished, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked up to the mirror and wiped the steam off the reflective surface. Once the teen could see himself, he stared at the purple-blue mark on his left shoulder. Jake turned to see the mark better.

The mark was in the shape of a blazing sun but had a negative-space of an Eastern Dragon curling into a circle in the center of the mark. This Dragon Mark suddenly appeared on his shoulder last year on his birthday. Grandpa told Jake that this mark was perfectly normal for Dragons and that he would explain this mark to him when the time was right.

And today is the day.

Jake skateboarded over to his Grandpa's store, with his two best buds, Trixie Carter and Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski.

"Aye yo, Jakie, ya sure your Grampa is gunna tell ya?" Trixie asked as they turned a corner. "True that, G told me last night that he would," Jake stated with a smile as he jumped over a fire hydrant. Spud smiled a layed-back smile and said "So now we can finally ascertain the reason for that, like, wicked pigment colour distortion on Jake's humerus." Trixie raised a brow and said "I think ya mean that we're finally gunna find out about that mark on Jake's arm." "Isn't that what I just said?" Spud asked cluelessly as the trio boarded up to Canal Street Electronics, the store that Jake's grandfather owned.

The trio walked into the store. As they did, they were greeted by a short, Asian old man with a white Fu-Manchu and wearing dark blue robes with yellow trimming around the edges. "Ahh, perfect timing Young Dragon," the old man said in a calm voice. Jake walked up to the old man and said "Yo, G, you don't mind if Trixie and Spud listen in on this."

Luong Lao Shi lead the trio to the back and said "I do not, in fact, they might be able to help you find the other." Jake, Trixie, and Spud glanced at each other in confusion.

The other what?

}i{

In the back of the store, the teens and old man were waiting for Fu Dog to find the magical book that was needed to explain what the mark on Jake's arm was about.

"Found it," Fu stated when he found the book, then walked over to the group. He opened the door to a particular page and a mist emitted from the pages and created a visual image of a mark similar to Jake's but was green with a negative space of a flame. Fu Dog then started reading out loud for the group to hear "These things are called Destiny Emblems. They appear on the bodies of young dragons once their powers awaken and after they turn twelve." "We kinda already know that, Fu," Jake stated. That was when Fu said "Hey, kid, I gotta tell you this before we get to the good stuff." The young dragon then muttered a "Alright, alright."

Fu continued as the image in the mist changed to where the Destiny Emblem was on a yellow dragon "Destiny Emblems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and can appear anywhere on the dragon's body. For you, kid, it's on your shoulder." Jake rubbed his left shoulder at the comment. "Soooo what's it mean? I mean why call it a Destiny Emblem?" Trixie asked the talking shar pei. "Hey, I'm getting to that," Fu said as the image in the mist changed, then he continued "While these thing are unique, they come in a pair of two." "But I only got the one on my arm," Jake interrupted, before Lao Shi told him to stop interrupting and listen. Fu continued "And when I mean a pair of two, *the image in the mist then added another figure with the same Destiny Emblem as on the dragon and in the same location* I mean that the second one is on another individual, their's is in the same location as sed dragon." That was when Lao Shi continued the explanation "This signifies that the individual is the Destined One of the Dragon of the same Emblem."

"Say what now?" Was all Jake could get out. Trixie and Spud had the same What-the-Hey look as the Dragon-in-Training.

"To put it simply, kid," Fu stated, before adding "Your future bride, or groom. Ah-gah-goo."

"Again, Say what now?" Jake said in the same tone as last.

Lao Shi then stated "The reason why you are being told about this now is because the other Emblem appears a year after the dragon's does." Jake then stated "As I said before, Say what now." "JAKE!" The older dragon snapped, causing the younger to fall over and say "I'm sorry G, but can you blame me for reacting this way? You and Fu are practically telling me that I'm already engaged to someone I've never even met!" The talking dog then said "Yeah, that sounds about right." The three teen gave the shar pei a obvious glare.

Lao Shi placed a hand on his grandson and said "Jake, I know this is a lot to take in, but it is a very natural thing that happens to dragons. It is actually how your grandma and I found each other." Jake thought it was a bit sweet. The younger dragon has never met his maternal grandmother, but he's heard stories about her from his mom and grandpa. Lao Shi continued the moment by saying "I am certain that the one who shares your Destiny Emblem will be like how grandma was to me." "Ummm, thanks, G," Jake said in a not so sure tone.

"So... How do we help find this dragon with Jake's mark?" Trixie asked the magical creatures. That was when Fu Dog said "Actually, there's a chance that Jake's Destined One might not be another dragon, and having extra eyes looking out for someone with Jake's Emblem is good to have." "You have extra eyes? Cool," Spud said in his mellow matter. (Okay, weird...)

"Jake, Susan already knows about your Emblem, and is currently looking for someone with your mark through her job," Lao Shi stated as he walked the teens to the front of the store. Jake frowned and said "Gee, thanks Gramps." "You are most welcome," the old man answered, not really noticing the tone his grandson was using.

Trixie, Spud, and Jake just looked at each other and gave an 'Oh Boy' look.

}i{ }i{

Later that night, Jake was with Lao Shi and Fu Dog on their daily patrol. The dragons were in their reptilian forms.

Jake's dragon form was that of a red western dragon with gray nails, yellow underbelly, green scales trailing down his back, and his Destiny Emblem clearly visible on his left shoulder. Lao Shi's dragon form was a long dark blue eastern dragon with a white/yellow underbelly, a white Fu Manchu, and white scales trailing down his back.

Fu caught whiff of some Huntsman foot ooder. It wasn't hard to find out why the Magical Hunter was out at this hour, it was the full moon tonight and that meant that Unicorns were frolicking in Central Park. The hunter wanted unicorn horn, the hardest substance in the magical world, and worth a lot on the mystical black market.

It was now the young dragon's duty to protect the unicorns and confront the Hunter.

After a few minutes, Jake was kicking hunter butt until a masked girl in Huntsmen clothing came out of nowhere and kicked him aside. "Excellent work, Huntsgirl, your training has served you well," the Huntsman said to the masked blond haired, blue eyed teen who bowed and replied "Thank you, HuntsMaster." "This is a golden opportunity to slay your first Dragon," the Huntsman stated throwing Huntsgirl his lance. Jake quickly recovered by swiping his tail at the Huntsgirl's feet, thus causing her to fall. "Sorry Huntsfools, but the only thing you're taking home is defeat," the red dragon stated as he flapped his wings to take to the air.

Jake blew some fire to block the Huntsmen from the stray unicorn and sniped "Sorry, Huntsfools, but unicorns are outa season." It was Lao Shi's turn to blow fire, this time to prevent the Huntsmen from getting at his grandson and himself. Huntsgirl noticed the Destiny Emblem on the red dragon's shoulder as the Huntsman shouted "This is not over dragons!" He then used his lance to teleport away.

"Rotten Huntsmen," Jake growled as he morphed into his human form. Lao Shi morphed into his human form and said "This is why you must keep up your dragon training, to protect innocent creatures from those who are evil." "I know, G, I know" Jake said as he watched the unicorn reunite with its heard.

}i{ }i{ The Next Day }i{ }i{

Jake was in his "Mythology" class as the teacher with thinning ginger hair drew an odd image on the blackboard.

The teacher then said with a relatively heavy German accent "Which brings us to the topic of dragons. Now if you would turn to page 237 on my groundbreaking, yet unpublished, scientific study of the Magical Creatures among us." Jake was barely paying attention to the teacher's dribble as he continued talking. "Thus, what can we conclude about the size of the dragon's brain?" The teacher asked as he suddenly stopped, slammed his ruler on the desk Jake was sitting at, and said "Mr. Long!"

Jake quickly opened his book to a random page and said "How'm I suppose to know? I mean, it's not like anyone was able to get ahold of a dragon's brain." The teacher frowned and snapped "Mr. Long! I have told you countless times to read the books I recommend for my class." Glaring at the teacher, Jake though 'It's your own, inaccurate work. I'd hardly call'm educational, Rotwood.' The teacher then said out loud "We can assume that a dragon's brain is about the size of a pea, maybe a walnut." 'You're brain is the size of a pea,' the dragon in training thought, glaring at the so-called teacher.

"Everyone, be sure to write this down, it's certain to be on your final examination," the teacher stated in a matter of fact tone. Jake rolled his eyes at that.

}i{ }i{

"Grr! I don't know who's worse, Rotwood or the Huntsclan!" Jake fumed as he, Trixie, and Spud walked out of Millard Fillmore Middle School with their skateboards in hand. "Both can be the worse," Spud suggested absentmindedly, earning stares from his friends. "Riiiight," Trixie said before turning her attention to Jake and said "Jakie, I understand you got some seriously important "Extracurricular Activities" and all, but I think ya know that ya can't mix'm with ya'll school life." Jake sighed and said "I know Trix, but with the recent activity of the Huntsclan and Rotwood's so-called "expertise" of mythical creatures, I don't know which is more threatening to the magical world." "Bro's gotta point," Spud said with a laid back smile.

Trixie huffed and said "Hows about forgetting all the threats, and shred some asphalt with us at Washington Park?" With a small smile, Jake said "I would love to, but Gramps' got some new dragon training for me, so raincheck?" "Alright, Jakie, but you owe us a shred day, ya'hear," Trixie said and she snapped her helmet on. "Don't worry, I will," the dragon-in-training said as he snapped his own helmet on.

"Later, Jake," Spud and Trixie waved as they skated off. Jake did the same, except he was skating backwards. And because he was skating backwards, so he wasn't looking were he was going. Jake ran right into someone, who in turn, dropped all his books because of the inpacked.

Jake quickly apologized and started helping the other with picking up the books. The young dragon's hand touched the other's hand. This caused the two to look up at each other, gazing into their eyes. The dragon was now looking at a teenage boy his age with short, vivacious red hair, dark eye, wore a long-sleeved black shirt under a thin white outer-shirt , and black slacks. "Uh.. Hi," was all Jake could get out. "Hi, yourself," the red head said in a British accent. "Umm, I didn't hurt you too much, did I," Jake asked handing the other the books he picked up. "I'm quite alright, a tad shocked tis all," the Brit said with a shy smile.

"Nigel!"

This got both Jake's and the red head's attention. "Are you alright?" A blond haired, blue eyed girl with a short white streak on one of her bangs asked as she helped the red head to his feet. "I'm fine Rose, nothing's broken," the red haired Brit stated to his friend. Jake was picking his board up when he noticed a pale red dragon mark on the girl's right hand and commented "Whoa, sweet dragon tattoo." Rose held out the palm of her right hand, said "Actually, it's a birthmark," and compared it to the dragon on the bottom of Jake's board. "Still pretty cool," Jake said with a friendly smile.

"Noice (it's the British word for Nice) board. You use it often?" The Brit asked the Asian teen, who replied "Yeah, it's like, my main mode of trasportation, ya hear." "Then, I can assume you know where there are some good skateparks?" Nigel asked in a friendly tone. Jake smiled and replied "True dat! I know the sickest places to shred." The dragon noticed the confused look an the redhead's face, that was when he said "That means the best places to board." "Ah, brilliant," Nigel said before asking "So, see you around?" "Yeah, I guess, if you're enrolling here," Jake said as he thumbed the school behind him as he placed his skateboard on the ground. "I am, I mean, we both are, so brilliant," Nigel said with a smile. "Cool," Jake said as he got on his board, added "See ya tomorrow," and skated off.

As Jake was boarding along the sidewalk, he realized something. 'Red hair, British accent, and named Nigel?' The young dragon thought as he stopped. After a few seconds, he was off again as he thought 'Nah, it couldn't be. I mean, what are the odds that he's the Nigel I met in Central Park years ago?'

Unbeknownst to the American Dragon, the redhead watched him skate off. Nigel then gave a small smile.

"I take it he's your type," Rose stated rather then asked her friend with a small smirk. Nigel looked at Rose with a faint blush on his face and said "I guess so... He's pretty cute." The blond patted the red head on the back and said "Nigel, you don't care much if they're "Pretty Cute", you care when they got a good personality." The red head sighed in defeat and said "I think you know me a little too well, Rose." The blond smiled and said "You can think about him later, right now you need to submit that paperwork." Nigel smiled and agreed.

}i{ }i{

Later that night, Jake was home, completely worn out and grossed out from today's training.

"I telling you, mom, Grampa has seriously lost it," Jake told his mother as he leaned against the stove (that was off). Susan Long was a little preoccupied when she called for Haley to chop the vegetables that she just pulled from the fridge. The seven-year-old girl in a cute purple dress, with raven hair tied in high pigtails skipped into the kitchen. The girl sat in front of the table with the vegetables, said "Check out my Japanese Teppanyaki technique," morphed her hands into dragon claws, and started chopping up the vegetables faster than the eye can see.

Jake folded his arms and stated "I mean, he's turning dragon training into Gag-Me training. I wonder if he's even taking me seriously..."

That was when Mr. Long, Jake and Haley's dad, walked into the house singing some song that sounded like it was a combination of country and hillbilly. "Haley, loose the claws!" Susan Long stated quickly, the girl complied.

Jonathan Long had absolutely no idea that he had married into a family of dragons (minus Susan Long, since the dragon line skipped her generation). So the father of the household had no idea of Jake's current plight. Susan WILL tell Jonathan about her side of the family, when she knows he can handle it.

}i{ }i{

Later, Jake was in the bathroom, brushing his tongue with toothpaste and mouthwash. He gaged when he said to no one particular "All I can taste is toilet brush," then spat the foam out into the sink.

"Jake," Susan said, getting her son's attention, before walking in, sat on the edge of the tub, and said "Listen, I know this whole thing has been hard on you. First you find out you're a dragon." Jake examine his dragon tongue in the mirror and said "That's cool. *Turns to his mom and says seriously* It's the whole "By the way, you're responsible an entire magical underworld", not to mention the whole "You're engaged to someone you've probably never met and is probably some creature you still don't know about" that's freaking me out." The young dragon folded his arms as his mother stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "That's why you need to master your dragon powers. Believe me, I know your grandfather can be a bit... Eccentric, but you have to trust him, okay?"

"I get that part, just not the whole Destined Emblem stuff," Jake stated with a huff. "That's Destiny Emblem, hon," Susan corrected. "What evs. It just feels so... I don't know, it feels forced, I guess," the young dragon stated in a tone that sounded both annoyed and confused at the same time. "I guess that's how it feels for you," Susan said sadly.

Because the dragon abilities skipped Susan Long's generation, she never got a Destiny Emblem.

Susan hugged Jake and said "But I know you'll get through it." The young dragon hugged back and said "Thanks mom."

}i{ }i{ The Next Day }i{ }i{

After school had finally ended, Jake exited the building. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he noticed Nigel talking with Rose. Whether the redhead was the kid he met years ago or not, the dragon had to admit that the Brit was was appealing. Nigel noticed the young dragon staring at him. The redhead smiled sweetly and waved shyly at the Asian teen. Jake gave a small wave back.

"Aye yo, Jake," Trixie said, getting the dragon's attention, before asking "Don't tell me you're crushing on that Nigel guy as well?" "As well?" Jake asked with a raised brow, wondering what his friend meant. The next thing the dragon-in-training knew, a hoard of girls surrounded the currently surprised Brit. "Oh... That's what you meant by 'as well'," Jake said with wide eyes. Spud then said absentmindedly "Yeah, I think it's the British accent they like or something like that."

"Anyway, they just reopened the fourteenth street skatepark. So are you in or are you in?" Trixie asked her buddies. Spud was in. But Jake had dragon training, well until he thought about yesterday's session. "You know what, I'm in," Jake said, snapping on his helmet. "Awww yeah, we're really gunna tear it up now," Trixie said, snapping on her helmet. Spud stepped on his board and lead the way as Jake and Trixie followed.

Over the heads of the swarm of girls, Nigel managed to see the trio skating away. The Brit sighed in disappointment before trying to escape the hoard of girls.

}i{ }i{

On the rooftop, Lao Shi and Fu Dog were waiting for Jake, but he was a no show.

"Aye ya!" The older dragon exclaimed in fustration, before adding "He is one hour late for training. I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Fu Dog agreed, but he meant more along the lines of 'Nature', in a big way. The talking shar pei ran right to the toilet, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lao Shi looked to the sky and said with concern "Jake, where are you? Something must be wrong."

That was when the Huntsman and Huntsgirl appeared.

(The fight's pretty much canon to the episode)

}i{ }i{

Jake walked into the kitchen, after a rad day of boarding, to see his mom and little sister in the kitchen. "Hi Jake," Susan said, giving her son a quick hug before adding "Hurry and clean up, you dad's clients are already here." Haley shifts her mouth into a dragon's and blew fire on some food on the table. Susan patted her daughter on the head and said "Thanks, hun. *Now in a louder tone so the guests could hear* Who's ready for mushroom cakes?" Haley follower her mom out of the kitchen.

Jake went to the sink to wash up, but before he could turn the water on, Fu Dog squeezed out of the faucet head. This caused Jake to take a few steps back.

"Fu?! Yo, dog, we do have a doggie door," Jake stated in confusion while quickly regaining his composure. Shaking the water off his fur, Fu demanded "Kid, where were you?!" Before Jake could say that he didn't want to hear about how Gramps was mad about skipping 'Training', Fu grabbed the teen by the collar and snapping "You don't understand, Kid! You left me and Gramps waiting for you on the rooftop! We were sitting ducks out there, when the Huntsmen showed up-" "The Huntsmen!? Where are they now?" Jake said in alert as he grabbed Fu's face, stretching his wrinkling face.

Jake knew what he needed to do now.

}i{ }i{

Back on the rooftops...

The Huntsman and Huntsgirl were looking down at the old man, helpless and powerless in the net made of Sphinx Hair.

"I'll ask you one last time, old man," The Huntsman said in a threatening tone, and added "Where is the American Dragon!"

"Right here, Huntsfool!" Jake, in dragon form, said as he landed on the roof with Fu Dog on his back. The younger dragon got into a fighting stance and said "Right under your nose! I'm like a booger that way! Wait! That didn't come out right."

The Huntsman was about to take a step toward him, but was cut off by Huntsgirl. "Allow me," she said, taking the staff, and added "I have unfinished business with this dragon." "You can try, Huntsscout, but you an't gunna win," the red dragon said before the girl gave out a battle cry and attacked.

The fight went on for a few minutes, before the Huntsman pointed his staff at the young dragon and shouted "American Dragon, prepare to become a pair of boots." He fired a net at the young dragon.

"Young one! Clean toilet bowl!" Lao Shi shouted.

Jake immediately knew what his grandfather was talking about. He instinctively shot out his tongue straight out at the net heading towards him and spun it around. 'First clockwise, then counterclockwise,' Jake remembered as he spun his tongue in the opposite direction, redirecting the net back to its owner. "What?! How did he-" was all the Huntsman could get out before getting entangled in his own net. He struggles to get free.

"Hey! It worked! Haha! Who tha man now, Huntspunk? You want some? There's more where that came from!" Jake taunted. Huntsgirl glared at the red dragon, then charged at him shouting "Ehya!"

"Young one, sweep floor!" Lao Shi shouted.

Jake swept his tail, knocking Huntsgirl off her feet, literally.

Next thing everyone knew, Huntsgirl and Dragon Jake were now engaged in some hand-to-hand combat. "Yo, check you out, Huntsscout! You're good!" Jake said as they exchanged punches. He dove for her, but she ran across his back and lands on the ground. "Whoa, you're really good!" The young dragon said, getting back into a fighting stance. "You're not so bad yourself, Dragon boy," Huntsgirl stated before their fight resumed.

The Huntsman managed to free himself from the net.

Jake used his tail to catch Huntsgirl's right fist and slip off her glove. "Hey!" The girl exclaimed as she covered her ungloved hand.

"Kid! Behind you!" Fu warned, waving his paws wildly.

Jake turned to see the Huntsman changing his staff into a gun, ready to fire at him, and Huntsgirl managed to grab the dragon's arms with an iron grip so he couldn't evade the oncoming attack.

"Maaan, I am sooo going to regret this," Jake mumbled, before concentrating hard and farted a fireball straight at the shocked Huntsman, causing him to fly into a billboard.

While that was happening, Fu Dog was able to remove the net off of Lao Shi, who immediately turned into his dragon form.

Knowing she was outmatched, she released the red dragon and ran to the edge of the roof. "We'll be back," she hissed out, glaring at the red dragon and his Destiny Emblem. "And We'll be ready," Jake stated confidently as he pointed at her.

Huntsgirl slipped her glove back onto her hand, covering a pale red dragon birthmark, and then leapt onto another rooftop until she was out of sight.

"Well done, Young Dragon," Lao Shi told his grandson as he morphed into his human form, Jake smiled and morphed into his human form. The older dragon then said seriously "But word to the wise, it is not good idea to flirt with mortal enemies. Trust grandpa, he's been there." Jake cringed and stated "Eww, Gramps, tmi. Also, what's wrong with a little flirting?"

"Many battles lat ahead. We are picking up your training right after school," Lao Shi stated calmly. "And I'll be there, Gramps, right on time," Jake stated, then added with a tone of regret "And I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It is all right, come now, it is late, we shall walk you home," Lao Shi said with a small smile. Jake smiled and followed his grandfather.

}i{ }i{

Nigel was leaning on his left side on the wall, looking out the window to his room to watch the stars glimmer in the sky. He was now wearing a sleeveless gray night shirt and black night slacks, talking on the phone.

"And I was about to go up and talk to him too," Nigel said to the person on the other end of the line. "I'll admit, tough break. But you can talk to him tomorrow," Rose told her friend. Nigel smiled and said "I guess you're right. And Rose..." "Yes, Nigel?" The girl asked. "Thanks for being so supportive... And I'm glad we met," Nigel said honestly as he moved to close the curtains to the window he was looking out of. "Same here Nigel," Rose replied before saying "And Good-night." With a smile, the Brit said "G'night, mate," before hanging up the phone.

"Nigel, supper time," the redhead heard someone call.

"Coming, dad," Nigel called back as he turned to head out his room. He passed by a reflective object on his left, showing the redhead the purple-blue mark in the shape of a blazing sun and had a negative-space of an Eastern Dragon curling into a circle in the center of the mark on his left shoulder. Nigel didn't pay much attention to the mark, that suddenly appeared two weeks ago, as he walked out of his room.

}i{

Rose hung up the phone. She was still wearing her Huntsgirl outfit, minus the mask.

She turned to a training dummy as she aimed her Huntsstaff at it and said to herself "Don't worry, Nigel." Then fired a couple of blasts at the dummy, turning it to ash, and added "I WILL slay that dragon before he lays one filthy claw on you."

}i{ }i{

As Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu walked the younger dragon home, the older said "It is more important that we find your Destined One as quickly as possible." "Gramps, I don't need to hear this again," Jake said as calmly as possible. "No, not for that reason," Lao Shi stated, turning to his grandson, and saying "Those two Huntsclan saw your Destiny Emblem." "Say wha-! Wait! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Was what the younger dragon said in a rather unnerved tone. "That the Huntsclan will probably be searching for your Destined One and use 'em to get to you. Yeah, that sounds about right," Fu stated.

"They will not care who your Destined One is, all they will care about is that they will have something to use against you," Lao Shi stated seriously. Jake was silent, not because he didn't know what to say, it was because he knew that his grandfather was right.

}i{ }i{

The next day...

"Whoa, that's like, whoa," was all Spud could say as he, Jake, and Trixie skated to school. The young dragon just told them what happened last night. "You're telling me," the dragon said as they swerved a corner, before adding "Which means, I can't miss a training day anymore, so I'm not going to be able to hang with you two as much." "Aye yo, Jakie, you think Gramps could, ya know, let us help ya'll with your training," Trixie asked as they skated up to the school. "Really? You two want to help?" Jake asked in a surprised tone. Spud then said "Yeah, I mean, we will still be able hang out and you can train to defeat the Huntsclan and save, umm, your matching mark, person..."

Jake smiled and said "Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me." "Us too, homie," Trixie said with her usual sass.

The trio picked up their skateboards and walked into the school. When they got to their lockers, they put their boards into them. The moment Jake closed his locker, he heard someone say "Morning all."

The three turned to see Nigel.

"Hey, dude," Spud said in his usual absentminded tone as Trixie asked "Hi, and what are you doing here?"

Nigel rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well, I'm still not use to how things are here in America, and I'm not sure were to find my new locker. You wouldn't mind helping?" The redhead handed Jake a piece of paper with the locker number assigned to him. The ravenette looked at the number, said "It's over here," and lead the Brit to his locker. A few lockers down from his own. "Ah, much obliged," Nigel said, before asking "Um, while I have your ears... Does this school has a Football team? Err, wait, I think call it by a different name here..." Jake raised a brow and asked "What ball is used?" "Oh, um, hold on, I have one on me," Nigel said before digging into his bag and pulling out a white ball with six black hexagons. "Oh, yes, we have that here," Jake said before adding "And just to let you know, it's called soccer here. Call it football, especially in front of Brad Morton, and you're in for an earful about how great "The Bradster" is at it." Nigel smiled and said "Duly noted, thanks mate." Jake simply stated "No problem."

Rose was watching this from behind a corner. She could help but smile. Rose knew that Jake Long a good match for her friend. 'And as long as you are far from that American Dragon, I know you can be happy,' the blond girl thought.

}i{ }i{

To be Continued...

}i{ }i{


	2. Dragon Breath

Mark of the Dragon. Chapter 2, Dragon Breath.

}i{ }i{

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Actions within speech*

ZY: I would like to thank Author BAhorses0805, because of her American Dragon: Jackie Long Season 1, I was able to write the parts I needed while putting the twist I needed. PS, If you're reading this BAhorses0805, THANK YOU so much!

}i{ }i{

In the eerie night streets of New York City, screams echoed out of a manhole as magical creatures bursted out of the sewers and ran for their lives, right pasted Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Jake Long.

With his arms folded into his sleeves, Lao Shi said "Something tells me this is the place." The trio walked to the manhole the creatures bursted out of. Jake looked into the hole and asked "So, um, what is exactly is down there that's freaking everybody out?" Fu Dog answered by saying "That's the million dollar question, kid."

The three heard a loud monstrous roar echoing from the sewer. Jake then said "Uh, guys, as much as I want to do some magical defending... The thing is, I prefer not to get my face rearrange the night before the school's dance," while touching his cheek with his fingers. Lao Shi then said in a wise tone "Ah, Jake, even the thirstiest frog cannot drink from two ponds at once." Jake raised an eyebrow at that. "In other words, duties before cuties!" Fu said before patting Jake on the back a little too hard, thus causing him to fall into the sewer.

To put it mildly, Jake was NOT happy to have smelly sewer sludge on his clothes and hair. 'Aww man, Nasty! I'm sooo gunna have to shower all night if I want to ask anyone to the dance,' the young dragon thought before hearing more roaring.

"Listen up, yo!" Jake called out, then shouted "Whatever you are, I'm here to tell you to take your nasty business out of thi-!" He was suddenly tackled by the owner of the roaring and slammed into the sewer walls. Jake's immediate reaction was "My face! How's my face?!" As he felt his face for any imperfections.

Fu slapped a paw to his head and Lao Shi shook his head when they heard this.

Jake got to his feet and said "Okay, you asked for it! Dragon Up!" The teen lifted his fist into the air as he morphed into his dragon form, minus the tail, but he quickly noticed and willed it to finished his dragon form.

The creatures in the shadows launched an attacked. Jake quickly dodged and kicked it. "How do you like this moves, huh, smooth freak?!" Jake stated as he started making kung-fu moves with his hands. The creature somehow snuck up behind the dragon, who managed to turn in time to see the shadowy figure punch him in the stomach, which in turn cause Jake to spew fire at the creature. It screamed in pain and fled deeper into the sewers.

After regaining his composure, Jake morphed back into his human form and climbed out of the sewer. With utter glee, the young dragon cheered "Haha! Believe that! You see me represent! This is how real dragons throw down!" Fu Dog and Loa Shi stared at him blankly as he did his victory dance.

That was when Lao Shi said "Whatever it is, it will be back," he walked away, and Jake Long froze. The young dragon frowned, folded his arms, and snipped "Joy killer."

}i{ }i{

Theme:

He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun

*Jake grabbed his dragon printed skateboard and helmet and races down the stairs of his house.*

He's young and fast, he's the chosen one

*Jake skates out of the house, jumps over the stairs of the front porch, where Trixie and Spud stood, but accidentally lands in a trash pile.*

People we're not braggin'

*Jake skates out of school on his board and passes by Nigel, who smiles at Jake as he continues to skate by with hearts popping over his head and not pays attention to where he was going.*

He's the American Dragon

*Jake skates right into the back of a newspaper truck, getting buried in the paper. Jake then flies out of the paper in Dragon Form, flexing his muscles.*

He's gonna stop his enemies with his Dragon power

*Jake (in human form) skates into Central Park, meeting up with Fu Dog, who was on a cellphone and holding a pocketwatch, and Lao Shi. The older dragon then points to all of Jake's enemies.*

Dragon teeth, Dragon tail, burning Dragon fire

*Jake then Dragon Ups, then smiles at the audience. Huntsgirl yanks on Jake's tail, causing him to blow fire.*

A real live wire

*The fire accidentally hits Lao Shi and Fu Dog. Both end up singed. Fu puts out the fire on his tail with his fingers.*

American Dragon (Jake: "Dragon Up!")

*Jake flies over NYC, he waves at some gargoyles on the rooftops.*

American Dragon

He's the American Dragon (free style with the Dragon)

His skills are getting faster

*Jake (in dragon form) poses in a Kung Fu pose*

With Grandpa the master

*Camera then pans around to show Lao Shi (in human form) in the same pose as Jake.*

His destiny will walk up streets

*Jake flies up in dragon form before suddenly, and accidentally, turns back into his human form.*

Showtime, baby, for the legacy!

*Jake falls from the sky and lands on a concert stage.*

American Dragon

*The show's logo appears on the curtains, before focusing back on Jake on stage.*

Jake: From the "J" to the "A" to the "K" to the "E"

*Haley on Tambourine, Trixie on Bass, Fu on Guitar, and Spud on Drums.*

Jake: I'm the Mack Daddy Dragon of the NYC, ya heard?

*Jake held out his hand to Nigel, who was standing right in front of the stage, while the rest of the audience was cheering and waving signs that read "Dragon Fire" and "We 3 Jake". Nigel smiled happily and accepted the hand. The Young Dragon pulled the redhead on stage.*

(American Dragon)

*Jake and Nigel stood in front of each other, hands in hands, left sides facing the audience, their matching Destiny Emblems glowing under their respective clothing on their shoulders. The two then leaned in to kiss*

Grampa: "Jake! Get back to work!"

*Jake snaps out of his fantasy to realize that he was about to kiss a wet mop.*

(Amercian Dragon)

*Jake pulls away from the mop in disgust.*

Jake: "Aw man…" *Hits a Gong with the mop*

*The Show's logo vibrates on the gong.*

}i{ The Next Morning }i{

The smell of a traditional English breakfast filled the air as a plate of grilled tomatoes floated onto a table.

Nigel waved his wand and all of the perfectly cooked food floated off of the cooking utensils and onto plates, that hovered in the air. The redhead waved his wand to the table, the floating plates then flew in that direction. The plates gently settled onto the tabletop. Nigel waved his wand over the table and utensils suddenly appeared in their proper place.

Looking over his handywork, Nigel smiled.

"It's safe to assume that there's not going to be a fire this time around."

Nigel turned to see a tall, older gentleman in black formal wear, with short black but graying hair. "Dad! That was an accident and it was just that one time," the redhead said with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Mr. Thrall chuckled and sat down at the table, followed by his son. Both started eating.

"Umm, dad about the upcoming dance..." Nigel finally pipped up. Mr. Thrall immediately stated "I'm still talking with the Dragon Council about finding the dragon with your Emblem." The redhead bit his lip a bit before saying "I, um, was actually going to ask a classma-" "Nigel!" Mr. Thrall snapped, making the teen cringe, before adding "I told you, that I, as well as the Dragon Council, are looking for your chosen, there is no need for you to be 'dating' or 'asking out' anyone from that mortal school."

"But Dad! I need to blend in, remember? The whole school is going to be at that dance, it will be suspicious if I don't go, even more so if I go without a date!" Nigel tried to reason with his father. Mr. Thrall narrowed his eyes at his son before finally saying in a stern tone "You will not be going to that 'dance' with any sort of 'date'." "But!" Nigel tried to interject before the older man stated sternly "No buts. You may take Rose to this dance, as mates (1) and only mates, understood Nigel."

Nigel slumped in his chair and sighed out "Understood..."

}i{ }i{

Jake, Trixie, and Spud rode their skateboards down the street and to the school.

"Aye yo, Jake, you know it's that time of year again! Time to make things right with the universe and do the charity thing!" Trixie told Jake in her usual sass. The American Dragon smiled and said "So, you're volunteering at the animal shelter instead of going to the dance?" Trixie expertly jumped over a garbage can, then said "What are you? Bananas? This dance IS the charity thing! I'm taking Spud." Trixie was gesturing to the beanie wearing teen, who somehow managed to accidentally tie himself up with his yo-yo while riding his skateboard. "Not only as a charity to him, but to all the homegirls that won't have to be his date," Trixie said with a small smile. Spud then said in an absentminded tone "Yeah, we're going to wear matching shirts."

Trixie and Jake exchanged looks at that coment. Jake with a raised brow in confusion while Trixie shook her head.

They stopped in front of the school, picked up their boards, and walked up the stairs to school when Trixie sniffed the air, whatever she was smelling, stank.

Trixie made a face, asked "Ya'll smell something funny?" And untied Spud from his yo-yo. The two humans then looked directly at Jake, who held out his hands defensively and said "It's not me, I sware. I took, like, five showers in a row just to get that rank sewer smell off." Spud sniffed the air again and said "It smell kinda like a skunk that ate too much cabbage, but on a much smaller scale."

That earned a 'Say-What?' look from Trixie and Jake.

The trio walked into the school.

"So, Jakie, who ya gunna ask to the dance?" Trixie asked her friend. Jake managed to spot Nigel, talking to Rose, through the corner of his eye. Trixie noticed this and said with sass "Dude, if ya wanna ask him, ya better ask him now. Or else someone else, probably a hot girl, is gunna." Spud then stated "I'm pretty sure the girls already made a lottery drawing for the right to be his date for the dance." Trixie and Jake gave a look at their friend.

With Rose and Nigel...

"Really?" Rose asked her friend as she closed her locker. Nigel sighed, leaned his back against the lockers, and said "Yes... My dad doesn't want me dating anyone he doesn't approve of, and he also said no to me asking anyone but a mate to the dance." "Wow, talk about strict," the blond said. "He means well, but he's utterly old fashioned," the redhead said softly.

Nigel knew he couldn't tell Rose about the fact that he was wizard and was destined to be with a dragon. Actually, he just couldn't tell her about the magical world, period. He already got a nasty scolding, and punishment, from his dad for showing Rose his Destiny Emblem before him.

Rose smiled softly and said "It's fine if we go as friends, it's no big deal." Nigel smiled and said "Thanks Rose, you're a real mate."

Jake, Trixie, and Spud was able to overhear the conversation.

"Bummer," was all Spud said. Jake shrugged and said "No big deal, I now got my choice of the school's cuties." Trixie rolled her eyes and said "Alright, Jakie, but maybe you should pop a couple of mints, or gum, or something before you start asking, and you're in the gold." That was when Spud said "So that's what that smell was." The beanie wearing teen sniffs the Jake's breath and whispered to him "Super-calafrigit-chronic-calitosis." "Yeah, that's just funky," Trixie stated as she pinched her nose.

Jake raised a brow before he checked his breath. 'Yikes! That stinks!' The dragon thought with a grimaced look on his face. Weird, he was sure he brushed his teeth and used mouthwash this morning...

"Ay yo, Jakie, please tell me That is from your DB (It's their word for Dragon Business, mostly used in a public place)," Trixie asked her buddy. Jake shook his head and said "Nothing happened that involved stank, unless you count that creature in the sewer. But I told you, I showered five times to get that off." Spud gave Jake five small boxes of Cherry Berry Blast BreathMints and said "Even if it's not from your DB, still bro, you need something for that bad breath."

Jake took the mints and said "I could've swore I brushed and rinse this morning, like always." Trixie shrugged and said "Maybe your toothpaste and mouthwash expired or something." For some reason, Jake felt like the answer would be Or Something.

}i{ }i{

After half the school day of total rejection due to his sudden bad breath, Jake was getting a bit desperate. He even asked the old lady janitor! And he washed his mouth between each person!

"My breath can't be THAT bad!" Jake hissed as he slammed his locker shut after he pulled out his fifth, and last, mint box from it. He popped whatever was left in it into his mouth. Jake checked his breath again and cringed. It still reeked! In fact, it was getting worse. Jake gave an audible sigh, breathing out, the locker next to his rusted immediately, just from the smell! "Okay, maybe it is that bad," Jake muttered with a sigh.

A sneeze echoed through the hallway.

This got Jake's attention. He turned to see Nigel walking towards him, blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jake asked, getting the Brit's attention. Nigel sniffed, and said nasally "One of the girls was wearing something with lilac and it set off my allergies." Jake raised a brow and asked "You're allergic to lilacs?" Nigel nodded, sniffed, and said "I guess the good zing about it is I can't smell whatever everyone is gagging about. So far it's the only thing dat's good." Jake was glad the redhead couldn't smell his bad breath, but...

"Only thing? Did something happen?" Jake asked with concern. Nigel sniffed, rubbed his nose with the handkerchief, and said "That Brad guy stole Rose as a date before she could explain that she was going with me as a mate. *Sneezed* Den all the girls, who knew I was taking Rose, that heard surrounded me asking for me to be their date." "That's when your allergies kicked in?" Jake asked, kinda pitying the Brit. Nigel sniffed and said "Well it gave me an excuse to escape."

"So... You don't have a date for the dance as well?" Jake asked wirily. Nigel nodded before blowing his nose in the handkerchief, again.

This sparked an idea in Jake's brain.

"I guess since both of us are dateless, maybe we can be each other's date for the dance, you know, as friends," Jake suggested calmly before adding humorously "I promise not to wear any lilacs." Nigel smiled and said "Really? Jee, thanks mate, I really appreciate it." The redhead could practically feel his heart sing.

The PA system went on and the announcer said "Attention, students. Due to a mysterious oder, we will be evacuating the building until the hazmat crew has located the source of the of the stench." The bell then rang, signaling to the students to leave the building. This made all of the students excited as they left in drones.

Nigel sniffed and said "I guess the smell must really be that bad." Jake chuckled nervously and said "Yeah, I guess so."

}i{ }i{

Since school was let out early, Jake raced directly to his grandfather's shop. He had to know what was happening.

"Ah, yes, bad breath is normal for dragons your age. Your fire breathing glands are maturing," Lao Shi explained to his grandson as he read a book in front of him, then added "It should only last for one, maybe two weeks."

"Two Weeks!" Jake shouted before exclaiming "Unacceptable, Gramps! I got a dance to go to and with a sweet hottie. You feel me?" Lao Shi pulled out another book and said "Bad breath is not important! What is important is that we identify the creature in the sewer, the Dragon Council is awaiting a full report. And you have no need to be dating anyone since you have a Destined One."

Jake frowned a bit before he sat next to his grandfather and asked "Anything in those books about how to get rid of my stank mouth?" Lao Shi gagged at the horrible breath, but quickly recovered as he covered his coughing and said "You should not worry about what other people's perception about you. The horn does not make the unicorn." Jake jumped off his seat and said "Actually, it does, otherwise it's just a horse."

Lao Shi then realized that his grandson was right, but quickly stated "Bah! Do not question your Dragon Master!" Then he buried his nose in the books. Jake crossed his arms as he stared at his grandfather, before someone tugged him into the next room. It was Fu Dog.

"Ah, are you seriously taking advice from a man who hasn't had a date since the Ming Dynasty?" Fu asked before saying "Follow me, kid, I got just the thing." The shar pei lead Jake into a room in the back of the store.

Fu then began making a potion. Jake wondered how a potion made from crushed bat guano, rosemary, and... What is that he's using from that frog, or is it a toad?... Could help him with his bad breath.

Fu dipped a necklace with a small, purple, cone, tube attached into the pink potion, then placed it around Jake's neck. "As long as you wear this baby, bad breath is but a distant nightmare," Fu said confidently. Jake pulled the dog into a bearhug and said happily "Fu, you're my dog! This is awesome!" Fu pulled away and said "Bab-bab-dab! Just be careful with it. Toad Water isn't back in season until June... So, about that hot date." The dog wiggled his brows. Jake waved a hand and said "Oh no, down boy. I am not riling you up. Remember what happened last month?" Fu gave a nervous "No..." Jake folded his arms, glared at the dog, and said "Riiight. Well, Gramps and I remember and we didn't find it amusing."

Fu gave a nervous chuckle.

}i{ }i{

"No way! Jake Long asked You to be his date for the dance?" Rose asked Nigel as they walked down the streets on their way home, side by side. "Well, actually, we're going as mates," the redhead said with a wiry smile. Rose playfully punched him on his right shoulder and said "He still asked you. That's a good start." Nigel rubbed the shoulder that got punched and said "I suppose you are right."

"You sound better. Glad you're clearing up," Rose said, noting that the redhead didn't sound as nastily as before. Nigel chuckled and said "Well, my allergies got me away from the hoard of girls, prevented me from smelling whatever reaked, and got me a date, all in one go. Guess, allergies can come in handy sometimes." Rose giggled at that.

Rose eyed her friend playfully and said "You know, maybe you should introduce Jake to your dad. Maybe he'll like him." "Rose!" Nigel exclaimed, turning pink. Rose giggled and said "Aw, Nigel, you know I'm kidding. You need to get to know Jake better before you introduce him to your dad." Nigel sighed and said "Glad you know that."

The two came to a street corner. "See you later," Rose said as she waved good-bye to Nigel, who waved back as they walked off in different directions.

}i{ }i{

A knock was heard on the ally door of Lao Shi's shop.

"I'll get it!" Fu called out as he went to answer the door. When the talking dog did he saw a smoking hot, bombshell woman with sunglasses, with waist long black hair, in a tight red top, and form fitting white jeans. Fu's jaw dropped to the ground. The woman took off her glasses, reviling gorgeous green eyes, and asked in a silky smooth voice "Is this the headquarters of the American Dragon?"

}{

Lao Shi poured some green tea for the guest.

"I am sorry for barging in like this, but this is very important," the woman said before sipping the tea. Pulling at his collar, Fu asked "So, umm, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Lao Shi eyed the dog and said "She was just about to tell us." Fu made gaga eyes and asked "So what sort of hottie are you?" "Succubus actully," the woman said as her eyes flashed red.

'Ooohhh, that's why she's smoking hot,' Fu thought with a gulp.

The succubus placed the cup down and explained "Yesterday afternoon, at the outskirts of New York City... My student and I were practicing on her abilities when we were attacked by a pair of the Huntsclan's Huntswomen..." "You were attacked by the Huntsclan?!" Lao Shi nearly shouted. The Succubus continued "Normally, I would've taken quick work of them, even if they were females. Incubus and Succubus aren't gender exclusive you know." Fu and Lao Shi knew that bit of info was true. The Succubus sighed and said "But they had pearl power mixed with with crushed almonds."

Fu cringed and stated "Pearl Almond Powder (2) that'll render any incubus and succubus powerless." "Not completely true," the Succubus said in a worried tone, then added "It only renders Adult incubus and succubus powerless... It causes the our species' children's powers to go out of control. My student, Jasmine, is 14, two years from being a adult by our species standards."

"So she went crazy?" Fu asked in an uneasy tone. The Succubus nodded sadly and said "Jasmine pummeled the Huntswomen and ducked into the sewers before I could do anything." This got Lao Shi's attention very quickly, and asked "She ran into the sewers? And this was yesterday?" The Succubus nodded.

Lao Shi then said "Madame, I am sorry to say but your student was causing some trouble in the sewer." "Oh dear! It has to be the Pearl Almond Power! Jasmine wouldn't cause any trouble by her own will," The Succubus said in a shocked tone. "Fu, do you think you can whip something up that can help Jasmine?" The older dragon asked the shar pei, who nodded and said "I can whip up ANY potion, but it might take some time."

Lao Shi folded his arms into his sleeves and said "Well, start now, a young succubus out of control on the loose is not a good thing, especially tonight." Fu looked at the older dragon and asked "Why tonight?" "It's the night of the full moon," the Succubus said seriously before adding "The Night that all Incubus and Succubus must stay indoors for."

}i{ }i{

At the Long's house... More specifically, the living room.

Jake got himself all ready for the dance. He had a nice black suit and red tie on, he tucked the Anti-Bad Breath pendant under his shirt. Mostly to prevent his dad from taking it away.

Another flash assaulted the young dragon's eyes. "Mom!" Jake complained as he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid his eyes of the pain from the flash. "Ooo, I can't help it, Jake, you look so~ dashing! Hold still, hold still!" Mrs. Long, Susan, said while taking more photos of her son. Mr. Long, Jonathan, stood by the door and said "I agree with your mother. You're a real chip of the old block Jakester." The young dragon wasn't sure if he wanted to take that as a complement or and insult.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jake's little sister, Haley, announced as she ran down the stairs and answered the door. Nigel was standing in the doorway, in a nice black tuxedo. Haley blinked and said sweetly "Hi, are you lost?" Nigel shook his head and said "No, I'm here to pick up Jake Long for the school dance. Umm, this is the Long residents? Right?" Haley raised a brow and said "You're Jake's date for the dance? I didn't think he swung that way." Nigel blinked in confusion and asked "I beg your pardon?"

Jake quickly covered Haley's mouth and said "That's enough out of you! *looks at Nigel* Isn't she precious?" The redhead raised a brow and asked "Is 'swinging a way' some sort of an American saying?" Haley wiggled out of her brother's grip and said "Oh, it means that someone seemed to be attracted to one gender but is actually into another gender." "Haley!" Jake snapped. Nigel just turned pink.

"Haley Kay Long!" Susan said, getting the children's attention, and told her daughter sternly "We are going to have a nice little conversation about where you're learning these things from." Nigel couldn't help but stare at Mrs. Long. Jake turned to the redhead and said in an apologetic tone "I'm really sorry about my sister." Nigel looked at the young dragon and said "Umm, it's quite alright... Younger siblings are supposed to annoy and embarrass their older siblings, umm, if I understand things correctly." "You don't know the half of it," Jake said sourly, glaring at Haley through the corner of his eyes.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter to us if you date a girl or a boy, we still love you, Jake," Susan told her son with a smile. Both Nigel and Jake turned really pink at that as the young dragon stated in an embarrassed tone "We're just going as friends." Jonathan stood next to his wife and said "That's fine with us, but you still have a curfew, so you better be home or your grandfather's by 11pm on the dot, okay, Jake-a-roonie?" "Dad!" Jake shouted with red cheeks as Nigel raised a brow at the nickname.

"Ooo, hold still boys," Susan said as she quickly snapped a few pictures of the two. "Mom! Enough with the pictures! We're going to be late!" Jake said, trying to stop his mother from taking more photos. "I'm going to have to agree on that," Nigel said blinking to get rid of the dots dancing on his eyes.

The two teens quickly left before anymore flashes from the camera could blind them. Susan kept up the smile, but on the inside, she was a bit worried about her son.

As they walked to the school, Nigel had to comment with a smirk "So, your nickname is Jake-a-roonie." Jake eyed the redhead and stated "Only my dad calls me that, thankfully. It's super embarrassing." Nigel smiled, closed his eyes, and said "My mum use to call me her little Rydonite." Jake looked at the redhead, raised a brow, and asked "Rydon-what?" "Rydonite, it's a pink gemstone that is considered The Stone of Potential," Nigel explained, with his eyes still close and that smile still on his lips. "Was your mom into gems?" Jake asked curiously. Nigel nodded with that smile still on. The redhead opened his eyes and said "I use to think mum calling me her Rydonite was embarrassing, but it was out of love." Jake was a little taken back and wondered why the redhead was telling him this.

Nigel looked at Jake and said "Now you know my embarrassing nickname. I guess we're even." Jake blushed a bit and said "Yeah, I guess so." Nigel smiled and thought 'He's adorable when he blushes.'

}i{ }I{

"With her being under the influence of the Pearl Almond Power and the full moon in the sky, she'll instinctively go to where there is a lot of people, and steal their souls," The Succubus said as Fu gave Lao Shi the finished potion. The older dragon nodded, said "I shall find her and bring her here as soon as I can, you stay here until morning," then looked at Fu and said "Do not try anything while I am gone." "What'do'ya think I'm going to do?" The dog asked innocently.

Lao Shi frowned at the comment, then looked at the succubus and said "Feel free to send him to sleep if he does anything."

Ignoring Fu's protest, Lao Shi morphed into his dragon form and flew out of the shop.

}i{ }i{

Jake and Nigel walked into the Millard Fillmore Middle/(Junior High)'s gymnasium. The music was playing relatively loud as students danced in the center.

"Aye yo, Jakie!" Trixie, in a nice long, sleeveless, green dress, waved at her friend. Spud, on the other hand, was wearing a messy tux and still had his beanie on his head. Jake waved at his friends and walked over to them with Nigel. "Hold up," the girl stated looking at the redhead, then the Asian teen, and asked the redhead "I thought you were coming with Rose?" Nigel and Jake managed to spot the poor blond on the other side of the gym. The redhead gave her a small wave and said to the group "Some, um, "Unforeseen Circumstances" happened to have pop up." Rose spotted her friend and gave a small wave back. That was when Brad swooped her away.

Trixie, Spud, Jake, and Nigel cringed at that while the girl of the group said "I take it He's the "Unforeseen Circumstances"." "Sadly, yes," the redhead answered back, now worried about his friend. "Dude, that's like total rotten luck," Spud said sadly.

Trying to move the topic to a happy note, Jake suggested that they hit the dance for. That was a unanimous decision.

}i{

Lao Shi flew over the buildings, still searching for the missing young succubus with no luck. The Eastern Dragon landed on the roof, morphed into his human form, and thought for a bit. He needed to find the young succubus before she does any harm to any humans, but flying around blindly searching won't help.

That was when Lao Shi remembered what the Succubus said! A group of people! The young succubus would head there by instinct! But where would there be a large group of people for a succubus to steal souls tonight? At this hour?

"The school dance Jake was talking about!" Lao Shi said out loud. He quickly pulled out his cellphone (what? He's old but he's not inept in technology) and dialed his grandson's number.

}{

Jake was having a grand old time. He was grooving and dancing with his friends. Jake managed to catch a glance at Nigel, who also was having a good time. The young dragon couldn't help but stare at the redhead, how the different colored lights danced across his face as he moved. Jake's heart was beating faster than the music now. Trixie and Spud noticed this and gave each other a knowing look.

Spud and Trixie suddenly pushed Jake into Nigel. Rose managed to catch a glimpse of this as Brad went on and on about how great he was.

Nigel was able to catch Jake before they actually collided. "All you alright?" The redhead asked, keeping his grip on the other's shoulders. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Must've tripped or something," Jake said getting feeling back in his legs. Nigel smiled and said "Umm, that's good to hear."

That was when the music suddenly stopped, getting everyone's attention.

The DJ then announced via the microphone "Alright, Millard Fillmore students, it's time to slow down the music for all you loving couples. Everyone find a dance parnter."

Nigel and Jake looked around the gym to see everyone paired up, doing their own version of a waltz. Rose was, unfortunately, still with Brad. Trixie managed to snag some cute boy to dance with. Even Spud found a nice girl to dance with. The wizard and the dragon looked at each other as the Asian boy said "I guess we're dancing together." "Seems like it," the redhead said shyly as he held out his hand. Jake took Nigel's hand and they started waltzing to the new music.

It didn't take long before everything around Jake and Nigel started fadding. The music, the students, the gym, everything was no longer there. It was just the two of them, waltzing and staring into each other's eyes. There was a connection that just sparked, a connection that was new but yet at the same time familiar.

This utterly blissful moment was completely ruined by Jake's cellphone going off.

"Aww man, this better be an emergency," Jake grumbled as he took out his phone to see who was calling him. The words Gramps blinked on the caller id. Jake raised a brow, Nigel noticed this as well as the caller id when he said "I take it your grandfather doesn't call you often." "Only when it's an emergency," Jake said before pressing the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"JAKE! EMERGENCY!"

Jake immediately pulled the cellphone away from his ear to prevent hearing loss.

"You might want to take that," Nigel said wirily before pointing at an unoccupied space by the wall. Jake nodded and apologize as he walked towards the wall.

Once he was at the wall, Jake asked his grandpa over the phone "Yo, Gramps, what's up with you messing with my mojo?" "Jake! Be on the look out for a young succubus heading toward you! She is not acting of her own will and the full moon is out!" Lao Shi said into the phone. "Succubus! Coming here!? Aww man, Gramps, you've got to be kidding," Jake stated scratching his head in aggravation. Lao Shi then said into the phone "I am not kidding! Be on guard and watch for her. Keep her distracted until I get there with the potion. And don't let her steal your soul!" With that the older dragon hung up. Jake leaned against the wall and thought 'I don't even know what this succubus looks like, not to mention this gym is full of teens.' Nigel noticed the look on the ravenette's face and walked over to him.

Little did the dragon or wizard know, the succubus snuck in, and in her hot human form. But Brad easily noticed the pretty thing.

"Is everything alright?" Nigel asked Jake. But before the young dragon could answer, screams could be heard. The two immediately turned to the screams, just in time to see Jasmine sucking out the souls of some of the students. "A succubus?!" Both Jake and Nigel shouted at the same time, then both noticed that the other shouted the same thing, and asked while pointing at each other at the same time "How do you know what a succubus is? How do I know? Umm, do I have to answer that? Okaaaay, this is getting weird."

The wind started picking up, getting Jake's and Nigel's attention back on the dance floor. Jasmine managed to suck up all the souls of the students on the dance floor, she even managed to get ahold of Spud and Trixie. Jake was not thrilled with that. Nigel wasn't either, especially when he saw Rose without her soul. Jasmine then morphed into her succubus form the moment she took the dj's soul.

"Dragon up!" Jake shouted as he morphed into his dragon form. Nigel summoned his wand and cloak. The two immediately noticed these sudden changes in each other. They pointed at each other and shouted in shock "You're a Dragon/Sorcerer?!"

Jasmine let out a monstrous roar.

Jake and Nigel quickly went into action while saying to each other in unison "Let's talk about this later."

Since Nigel was focused on the challenge before him and Jake, he didn't even notice the visible Destiny Emblem on the dragon's left shoulder. The same one Nigel had on his left shoulder.

}i{

Lao Shi was flying as fast as he could towards Millard Fillmore. 'I am coming! Jake, just hold on just a bit longer!' The older dragon thought as he continued.

}i{

Both Jake and Nigel were somehow able to hold their own against the full formed succubus, and without getting their souls taken. But Jasmine was able to get a hold of Nigel's wand, meaning he had to do incantations to use his magic now, and considering that she's attacking none-stop, there's really no time for the sorcerer to even utter a simple spell.

Jake and Nigel dashed towards the DJ box as Jasmine chased after them. The dragon snagged some of the CDs, stated "Time to spin some tunes!", and flung them like frisbees at the succubus. She in turn used her bat wings as a shield to deflect the oncoming projectiles and charged at the duo. When Jake realized that he ran out of CDs he dodged the charging succubus. Nigel stood on the dragon's left side and asked "Got any more ideas, mate? I'm open to suggestions." Jake got to his feet and said "We just need to keep her busy until Gramps gets here with that potion." "Then I take it he's on his wa-" Nigel asked as he looked to Jake, he finally noticed the Destiny Emblem on the dragon's left shoulder.

Jasmine then launched towards Jake and Nigel, but Lao Shi (in dragon form) tackled the young succubus in mid air.

The older dragon then tossed a potion at the younger, who caught it pretty easily, and shouted "Jake use this on her!" The red dragon nodded as he popped the cork of the bottle. Nigel's eyes where glued to the purple-blue mark on Jake's shoulder.

"Say goodnight, baby," Jake said before gulping down the potion. "Jake! No! You're not supposed to drink it!" Lao Shi shouted at his grandson. "Huh?" Both Jake and Nigel said at the same time. The Eastern dragon then shouted "You were supposed to pour it on the succubus! The potion renders whoever touches it powerless!"

On cue, Jake morphed into his human form against his will. "Aww man!" The Asian teen said looking himself over, his pendant was now visible, and he was now powerless. "Talk about bad luck, mate," Nigel said, finally getting his voice back.

Jasmine suddenly tackled Jake to the ground, and knocking off his pendant. Nigel was about to cast a spell when the succubus' tail wrapped around his throat, cutting off his last means of magic. Jake felt Jasmine's hands pinning him down by the shoulders as he tried to pry them off with his own hands. As he watched as the succubus leaned in to suck out his soul, Jake thought 'I'm gunna bite the big one by a succubus. Stinking embarras- Wait! That's it!' One hand went to his chest, feeling that the pendant was gone. "Perfect!" The dragon in training said out loud. While trying to pry off the succubus' tail, Nigel wondered what the other meant by that.

Jake took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing his bad breath to hit the succubus at full force!

Jasmine gagged at the awful stench. The next thing the magical beings knew, she loosened her grip on the teens and collapsed on the ground. Blue mist emitted from her mouth then she passed out, morphing back into her human form. All of the souls of the students floated around the gym. Lao Shi gently picked up the unconscious Jasmine, said "I shall take her back to the shop, and she will stay there until the moon sets. She shall return to normal when the sun rises," and carried her out of the building.

Nigel found his wand, turned to Jake, and asked "You alright, mate?" The young dragon rubbed his collar and said "Yeah, I'm good." The redhead quickly covered his nose and said "Blimy! What did you eat?" Jake sighed and explained to Nigel about his bad breath and why he had it, since the sorcerer now knew he was a dragon. The redhead tapped his chin and said "That explains the smell, and why it disappeared when we left the school." Jake sighed and said "I can understand if you want to head home now, my breath is pretty bad and it'll stay bad for two weeks..." Nigel then dangled the Anti-Bad Breath pendant in front of Jake's face and said "I believe this has been helping you with your "Gland" problem." The American Dragon smiled, took the pendant, placed it back around his neck, and said "Thanks."

The two then noticed all the wondering souls still floating around the gymnasium. "I can fix this," Nigel said before he muttered a spell to return all the souls into their respective bodies.

Once everyone's soul was in their respective bodies, the dance was back on. Despite the confusion and memory loss.

}i{ }i{

After the dance, Jake and Nigel were walking towards the dragon's home.

"I never would have thought you were a dragon," Nigel finally said as they continued on their way. Jake eyed the redhead and said "Well, I never thought you were a Sorcerer." "Touché," Nigel said with a chuckle, before adding with a smile "But I'm glad I wasn't the only magical being at the school, and I don't have to constantly hid my magic." This made Jake raise a brow when he asked "So Rose doesn't know about it." Nigel shook his head and said "No... I want to tell her, I really do, but dad says "Rules are Rules". And I don't want to get her involved in something she might not be able to handle."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and said "I actually understand how you feel, well, more like my mom knows how you feel. My dad doesn't know about the dragon side of the family." Nigel stared at the young dragon with wide eyes "Really?" Jake nodded and said "Yeah, really... Mom was going to tell him, but... Well... He's a bit on the... Lets just say he constantly mistakes a fuzzy lint for a spider." "Wow," was all Nigel could say before asking "Is your mum a dragon?" Jake shook his head and said "No, the dragon powers skipped her generation. Haley's starting to develop dragon powers though." Nigel kept his eyes on the other when he asked "And you, your mum, sister, and grandfather have been able to keep that from your dad this whole time? That's got to be tough." Jake sighed and said "You don't know the half of it, but my dad can be a bit oblivious at times so it kinda helps."

"I don't know if I would be able to keep something like that from my parents," Nigel said as he kicked a can on the ground. Jake looked at the redhead and said "I admit, it is difficult, and sometimes I just want to tell him so he'd understand what I have to do sometimes, but it is ultimately mom's decision... I'm going to guess that both your parents are sorcerers, so there was no hiding the magic?" Nigel nodded at that.

Jake rubbed the back of his head again before saying "I guess you have it better then." Nigel eyed the other and asked in a somewhat humorous tone "You think so?" "Yeah, you don't have to constantly lie to them when you got some magical defending to do," Jake said with a sigh. Nigel couldn't help comment "Wow... I guess dragons have it tough, since it's their job to defend the Magical Relm." "And on top of trying to live a normal life," Jake seethe, before realizing that he wasn't talking to either Trixie or Spud and saying "Sorry, I guess I was venting a bit." "S'all right, it happens," Nigel said rather casually.

When they got in front of Jake's house, Nigel said "Other then the whole succubus thing, the dance was rather fun." Jake smiled back and said "Yeah, it was." The young dragon walked up the stairs to his house, turned to the redhead, and said "See you at school then." Nigel smiled and said as he started on his way home "See you at school, Love."

Jake was about to open the door when he paused. Did Nigel just call him... 'No. He had to have said Long, not Love. I might have misheard because of his accent,' Jake thought as he walked into his house. Nigel, on the other hand, kept smiling as he continued home.

}i{

Jake was in his pjs and he was about to take of his Anti-Bad Breath pendant when his mother knocked on his door and asked "Jake, mind if I talk to you for a bit." The dragon let his mom in and they both sat on the bed as she said "Jake, about today." Jake waved a hand and said "Mom, I handled the succubus and everyone's soul is back in their bodies." "Actually, I that wasn't what I wanted to talk about that," Susan stated in a serious tone that was oddly worried.

}{

"Ah, Nigel, good timing," Mr. Thrall stated when he saw his son walk into the room. "Dad! I have to tell you something!" Nigel said happily. The older gentleman raised a brow and stated "Well then, I'll go first. The Dragon Council has gone through all of their currently unmatched dragons and did not find one with the same Destiny Emblem as yours, but their are still a lot of young dragons that have recently gotten their Destiny Emblem and they shall be attending next Dragon Summit. We, or coarse, shall attend as well." While Nigel wasn't really happy that his father did this without his knowledge, he knew his father meant well.

"I understand why you're doing this Dad," Nigel said with a small sigh, before adding happily "But all that is no longer necessary, I found him!" Mr. Thrall raised a brow and asked "Care to explain how you "Found Him"?"

Nigel happily explained the whole ordeal to his father.

}{

"Mom! I told you, we just went as friends!" Jake said, folding his arms. Susan placed a caring hand on her son's arm and said "I understand, Jacob (3), but you have to remain friends." Jake's eyes shot at his mother. She only used his real name when she meant business. Susan then said "You have a Destined One waiting for you, and I don't want you starting a relationship that will hurt both you and the other person. You can't be more then friends with Nigel. You understand, Jacob? It's for the best for both you and him."

}{

Mr. Thrall tapped his index finger to his chin and said "Are you sure it was the same Destiny Emblem?" "I am Dad," Nigel said before adding "Same color, same pattern, same location." Mr. Thrall closed his eyes for a bit, before opening them and saying "I want you to re-read Rhali's research. If the American Dragon is indeed your Destined One, then you need to be prepared. I shall contact the Dragon Council in the morning." The older gentleman conjured up a purple book with gold lettering on the front that read "Dragons and their Destiny Emblems by Theodor Rhali".

Nigel took the book and scurried off to his room, with a big grin on his face.

}{

Jake let out a sigh and said "I understand, mom."

}i{ }i{

The next morning, Jake and Lao Shi escorted Jasmine and her teacher to their current living arrangements near Magus Bizarre. Jasmine was apologizing for sucking out the souls of Jake's classmates. The young dragon waved and said "Hey, no problem, you weren't in control and everyone's soul was returned to their respective bodies. I guess the ones to really blame is the Huntsclan." Jasmine looked up at her teacher, who said "I too agree, but the thing that puzzles me is how they knew I was training Jasmine where we were. Succubus and Incubus train their students in seclusion and secret due to our "Abilities" to prevent any harm."

Lao Shi placed a hand on his chin and said "That is indeed a puzzling fact." Jake agreed, mostly because he knew the Huntsclan was planning something. Something big.

}i{ }i{

To be Continued...

}i{ }i{

(1) I probably should have put this in the last chapter. But the British word for Friend is Mate.

(2) Pearl Almond Powder only renders adult/mature incubus and succubus powerless, at least, in this story anyway.

(3) Jake's full name is Jacob Luke Long. This is canon, look it up. A common nickname for Jacob is Jake.


End file.
